


First Kiss

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fallow Mire, First Kisses, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korxlag Adaar decides to make the first move with his warrior queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"They couldn't have gotten far." Cassandra muttered under her breath. She was about ten paces ahead of Korxlag, her eyes sweeping the marshy expanse.

The Fallow Mire was a neverending maze of swamps, wetlands and the undead. The pair had gotten separated from the the rest of their group and were trying to find their way back to camp. A thunderstorm was raging overhead, a downpour of rain soaking them to the bone.

With a disgruntled noise, the Seeker stopped suddenly and glanced around again, as if she could see through the storm. "I swear, I am going to throttle Sera when I find them. If she ever runs off again, I'll-"

Korxlag stood beside her, trying his best not to snort out a laugh at. She was so cute when she was angry. "I think you're taking this a bit personally."

Cassandra's eyes flashed towards him. "Personally? She endangered us all by running off after those demons. Screaming the way she did. It's a surprise other creatures didn't rise around us."

Korxlag put a large hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her from stalking off onto the muddy path again. "Solas will make sure that she returns to camp in one piece. Then do what you will, Cassandra, but please, there is no need to be upset."

Cassandra sighed, his words calming her. "You're right. What's done is done. There is no changing that now." Her eyes mets his reluctantly, but there was a small smile on her lips. "Thank you. I do not know why you are so patient with me."

Korxlag knew that it was a mistake before it happened. Cassandra wasn't the type to let herself be taken by surprise. There was no doubt going to be retribution for this, but he couldn't pass the moment up. He was much taller than his warrior woman so to compensate, the Tal-Vashoth placed his hands upon her waist and lifted her up to meet his lips. She let out a startled noise as his mouth found hers. He treaded lightly, unsure of what her initial reaction would be.

Her hands found his shoulders in an attempt to keep herself from falling to the damp ground below. The rain didn't ease as Korxlag found his rhythm. The kiss was soft, sweet, something that the former Qunari wasn't used to, but he knew it would mean something to Cassandra. She was a romantic at heart. A woman who desired to be wooed no matter how much she put on a rough exterior.

It had been the facade that had first captivated him. She was everything he had wished to find in a mate. The more he got to know her, however, the farther into love he fell. He didn't realize that such a fearless warrior could have a heart as she did. He couldn't get enough of her.

Korxlag was prepared to return her to the ground when Cassandra's arms came around his neck, solidifying her presence in his arms. She kissed him back with a fervor he hadn't expected, yet welcomed nonetheless. Passionate, wet with the storm around them, and hungry. With a groan, he released her a few moments later, knowing that they had to return to camp and their companions, but wishing with every fiber of his being that they could continue.

Once Cassandra's feet were firmly back onto the path, she glanced up at him, a look of wonder and interest on her face. "That was… well, different."

A rumble of laughter came from Korxlag. "Different? That wasn't exactly the reaction I was looking for."

"I didn't mean to imply that it was _unwelcome_. Just unexpected."

Korxlag, the smile on his face not going to fade anytime soon, reached for her hand in response.

Cassandra moved out his reach, a smirk on her lips. "It may not be unwelcome, but next time, I get to decide when it happens."

Korxlag grinned like a fool as the woman he was mad over walked down the path ahead of him, a new sway to her hips.


End file.
